A Life To Remember
by Ghrotto
Summary: A fic about Percy and Annabeth's life after the "Great War". My first one, and was co-written/beta'd by Catherine P. and Tony P. Thanks guys! Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Introduction**_

Percy's POV

_**Two Years After the Great War**_

_**Percy's POV**_

It had been two years since that day at Camp Half-Blood. Everything had started out normally for me: Percy Jackson, the so called "Hero of Olympus". A simple wake-up, breakfast, getting dressed, a lost fight with Annabeth since she kicked my ass and a swim in the lake. Everything was perfectly normal... until my dad had decided to come and tell me to be aware of some great danger. Completely out of the blue, but that's the way of the Gods. My first though was "_Not again...",_ but it proved a little stupid as we're two years later and there has been no danger. Except Annabeth and I missing our reservation.

"Annabeth!" I yelled through the house, "Where the hell are you!"

"Down here, Seaweed Brain." She yelled from the living room.

"Are you ready yet?" I said running down the stairs and stopped dead on my tracks when I came around the corner to see her in the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen on her. It was black and red, went down to just above her knees and was strapless, showing off her glowing skin perfectly. I just couldn't help but stare at the wonderful sight in front of me and of course a daughter of Athena would notice that.

"Yeah… What are you staring at, Seaweed Brain?" She said blushing. She still wasn't so used to me staring at or complimenting her.

"Nothing… Just that I haven't seen that dress before. Is it new?" I asked looking at the floor and trying to come up with something to cover the awkwardness.

"Yes, my mom got it for our night out…" She said looking that went through my mind in that moment was: "_Thank you, Athena!"_Maybe I yelled it a little bit too loud in my head since I head my father chuckle at my antics. Instead of voicing that opinion...

"Oh, it's nice... I like it." I said rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Thanks." She said smiling but the awkwardness was evident.

"Okay so... Shall we? We don't want to miss our reservations. We _did_ have to put them in 3 months early…" I mumbled holding the door open for her. She walked over to me with a smile and stepped out of our shared cabin. I went right after her to the garage on the side of the cabin, where my car was waiting for us. I opened the door for her trying in vain to avoid staring at her amazing uncovered legs and eagerly climbed in when she was comfortably sitting in it.

I always got excited when it was time to drive my car. It was a jet black Audi R8 with blue pin striping designs going down the sides in the shape of waves and a sea green trident on the front hood. I was practically in love with that car. The moment the engine was brought to life with a great roar, I tried to hold in my groan of sheer pleasure of having this wonderful beast under my control, feeling the motor vibrating through the steering wheel...

"_Whoa! Wait! I'm supposed to be concentrating! Get your head in the game, Perce..."_I internally slapped myself to get myself under control. Having done that, I pulled out of camp and headed into town.

"_Slow down, son. You don't want to kill the both of you!"_My dad yelled in my head. After looking down at the speedometer I realized I had been going with just under 160mph. Gulping, I looked over at Annabeth and saw her gripping the door and console. She was pale white and shaking horribly. Despite being obviously scared to death, she said nothing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was speeding..." I apologized cowering back in my seat and slowed down to the speed limit cursing myself for terrifying her as much.

"It's okay." She said relaxing a little. "Just _please_don't do it again." She shivered probably at the thought of having to suffer through that again. I didn't understand how she couldn't like the speed, but had to comply.

We pulled up to the restaurant after another 5 minutes. Having got out, I went over to Annabeth's side and opened her door. She practically jumped out of the car and started hugging me furiously. I wasn't sure if it was that she was still terrified or happy about being able to spend the night with me at one of the best restaurants in town, but leaned towards the first option. I just threw my keys to the valet man and walked her inside.

When we got in the hostess requested the name of reservation. Once we gave it to her she politely asked us how we were and to follow her. We did and she led us to the best booth in the house with a view of the beach and the moon. It was perfect and when I heard Annabeth's breath catch in her throat at the sight, I couldn't help but smile. Her hands had gone up to cover her mouth from the surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, I would like to thank all of you for the awesome reviews! And to all those people who have been waiting on me to put out another chapter, I am extremely sorry. I got writer's block hard and life caught up to me, especially this past year, as I ended up having a beautiful baby girl!

I am here to say now though, that I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY! I will be reading up and getting my info correct now and and will hopefully have a new chapter out within a month.

I will most likely just update this chapter so it doesn't add an uneccesary one. So keep checking in on it! Thank again! 


End file.
